Ambrosia
Ambrosia is an American rock band formed in southern California in 1970. Ambrosia had five Top Forty hit singles between 1975 and 1980. Formation and inspiration[edit source | editbeta] The group was founded as a quartet with guitarist/vocalist David Pack, bassist/vocalist Joe Puerta, keyboardist Christopher North, and drummer Burleigh Drummond.[2]They chose the name Ambrosia in 1970 to represent a vision of their music: all shades, textures, colors and styles.[citation needed] While Ambrosia had many radio hits in the 1970s, much of the material on their five albums is progressive in nature. The founding constituents of Ambrosia were reared in Southern California in the area known as The South Bay, later adopting San Pedro as their hometown. Their initial musical influences, like many of their generation, came from The Beach Boys and The Beatles. Ambrosia fused symphonic art rock with a slick produced pop sound.[3] Early on, the band was infatuated with Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young and began to experiment with vocal harmonies.[3] After the group attended a show at the Whisky a Go-Go in December 1969, to see an unknown but highly recommended new band called King Crimson, their perception of music was changed. The musicians, inspired by the music and artists of the progressive rock era, acquired a significant regional admiration. In 1971 a friend who was doing sound for the Hollywood Bowl invited them to play there on stage to test a new sound system that had been installed. Gordon Parry, the head engineer in charge at the Bowl, was so impressed with the group that he invited them back to attend performances by the Los Angeles Philharmonic. He introduced them to conductor Zubin Mehta, who featured Ambrosia as part of a so-called All-American Dream Concert. 1970s[edit source | editbeta] The group auditioned for Herb Alpert and A&M Records early on but the audition did not go well.[4] In spite of their poor performance, Alpert let the band do some demos. Eventually they signed with Rubicon Management, which eventually landed the group a deal with 20th Century Fox Records. The first album, Ambrosia, produced by Freddie Piro, was released in 1975. It spawned the Top 20 chart single "Holdin' On To Yesterday" as well as the minor hit "Nice, Nice, Very Nice." The latter sets to music the lyrics to a poem in Kurt Vonnegut's Cat's Cradle. The album was nominated for a Grammy award for Best Engineered Recording (other than Classical). Alan Parsons was the engineer for Ambrosia's first album and the producer for their second.[3] All four members of Ambrosia played on the first Alan Parsons Project album, Tales of Mystery and Imagination, which was recorded soon after Ambrosia's first album. David Pack later appeared on the Alan Parsons album Try Anything Once (1993), co-writing, playing and providing vocals on three songs. After lengthy touring, the band returned in 1976 with Somewhere I've Never Travelled. The album yielded the title song and the single "Can't Let A Woman", which both became FM favorites, both featuring lush orchestration and vocal arrangements. The record sleeve folded into a large pyramid. Somewhere I've Never Travelled received a Grammy nomination and set the stage for the band's signing to Warner Bros. Records. In 1976, the group covered The Beatles song "Magical Mystery Tour" for the transitory musical documentary All This and World War II. The film's soundtrack consisted of different groups providing arrangements of Beatles songs. Their version of "Magical Mystery Tour" scored a Top 40 hit and has since been a staple of their live shows.[5] In 1978 Life Beyond L.A. was released. It marked a move away from their lush arrangements and introduced a more raw, aggressive progressive rock/jazz influence. Christopher North, who had family obligations and was not totally happy with the group's shift away from the sound of the first two albums, left the group in 1977 during the album's recording. The year 1978 marked their biggest pop breakthrough with their first Gold single "How Much I Feel" from the album, which was a No. 3 hit on the Billboard Hot 100. Warner Bros advertised the title cut for radio and Life Beyond L.A. started to get significant airplay on radio stations a few months after the album's release. Extensive touring with Fleetwood Mac, Heart, and the Doobie Brothers, in addition to major headlining shows, cemented Ambrosia's reputation as a live act.[6] For the '78 touring band, North returned and the group added a second keyboardist, David C. Lewis, as well as an additional singer Royce Jones.[7] 1980s and 1990s[edit source | editbeta] In 1980 Warner Bros. released One Eighty, which produced two of the year's biggest hits. The first, "Biggest Part of Me", reached number three for three weeks on the Hot 100 and crossed over to the soul chart, where it peaked at number thirty-five.[8] The second, another blue-eyed soul hit, "You're the Only Woman (You & I)", reached No. 13 on the Billboard Hot 100. One Eighty earned the band three Grammy nominations, including Best Pop Vocal Group. A headlining world tour followed. For the Japanese leg of the tour, the group was joined by their longtime friend guitarist Cliff Woolley (formerly of The Association). The title of the album One Eighty was believed by fans to signal the group's "180-degree" change in direction.[6] In actuality, it was so named because it was recorded in January 1980 (1/80). They dedicated one of their songs to Sandie Clark. In 1980 the band contributed the song "Outside" to the movie Inside Moves and the following year placed another track, "Poor Rich Boy" (written by Burt Bacharach), on the soundtrack of the movie Arthur. In 1982 David C. Lewis briefly left the touring group to be replaced by Bruce Hornsby, four years before his own rise to stardom. The same year, Ambrosia released their fifth and final studio album, Road Island, their first effort without the assistance of Freddie Piro's production company. Produced by James Guthrie, the album consisted of intense, driving hard rock (outside of the soft ballad "Feeling Alive Again" and the progressive rock closer "Endings"). Though it scored a minor hit with "How Can You Love Me", the album was a commercial disappointment. The band broke up afterwards, ending their run of chart success.[6] After Ambrosia, David Pack pursued a solo career and produced or worked with many top artists. Pack's 1985 solo album, Anywhere You Go, included the song "Prove Me Wrong," which also appeared on the soundtrack of the 1985 film White Nights. Joe Puerta became a founding member of Bruce Hornsby and the Range. In 1989, Ambrosia reunited with all four original members and began playing live shows again, mostly on the West Coast. They expanded their touring ranks once again with Tollak Ollestad (vocals, keyboards, harmonica) and Shem Von Schroeck (vocals, percussion, bass, guitar). In 1995, the band expanded their annual touring schedule. Pack had a conflict and guitarist John DeFaria filled in for him. Bernie Chiaravalle likewise stepped in the summer of 1997 and Mike Keneally did the honors in 1998 and 2000 for the concerts Pack was unable to play. Brian Stiemke subbed for an ill Burleigh Drummond for a few shows in 1997. In 1997, Warner Bros. released Ambrosia's greatest hits CD, Anthology, which contains tracks from all five albums plus three new tracks. In addition to Anthology, the entire Ambrosia catalog was remastered and released on CD. 2000s and beyond[edit source | editbeta] The band launched a 30th anniversary tour in 2000. In 2001 when Pack's schedule grew busy, he was forced to bow out altogether and was replaced by Doug Jackson, who had filled in for him for some shows the previous year. Pack's final show with the band was on November 4, 2000 in Chandler, Arizona. Shem had scheduling conflicts himself and Ricky Cosentino filled in for him for some concerts in 1998, 1999, 2000 and 2003. Shem then left in 2003 to join Kenny Loggins' band. Robert Berry (vocals, guitars), formerly of 3 and GTR, joined temporarily in 2004-2005, and Ken Stacey joined briefly in 2005. Shem then returned and he & Stacey alternated with the group for awhile. Tollak Ollestad split in late 2004 to concentrate on a solo career and relocate to the Netherlands where he has had success over there. David C. Lewis then returned, after having substituted for Tollak on some 1999 and 2003 gigs. But Tollak has remained on call to sub for various band members and returned to play their spring 2009 tour in place of David C. Lewis & Shem. After this, Rick Cowling (formerly with Kenny Loggins) came in on vocals, guitar and keyboards, though Tollak still appears with the band from time to time, most recently in 2010 when Doug Jackson was out playing guitar for Gary Wright and Tollak handled keys once again while Rick moved over to lead guitar until Jackson's return later in the year. On September 1, 2001 the band recorded a live album at the Galaxy Theater in Santa Ana, California without David Pack. This album, Live, was released in May 2002. Also, in 2003 Collectables Records released another compilation album, How Much I Feel and Other Hits. Several compilation albums and another live album have been released, though none officially from the band. In 2004, the band released a DVD called''Ambrosia: Real Artists Working''. Though there have been no new studio albums since 1982, they have written and performed new material, and a new original album has long been in the planning stages. David Pack released two 2005 solo projects: Unborn, a compilation of older unreleased material, and the more up-to-date The Secret of Movin' On featuring collaborations with Timothy B. Schmit of Eagles fame, former Journey vocalist Steve Perry, Heart legend Ann Wilson and America co-founder Dewey Bunnell amongst others. Both albums follow in Pack's recent bent of smooth pop-rock. The rest of the band continued to tour essentially as an oldies act with other similar artists from the era (including John Ford Coley, Gary Wright and Stephen Bishop), often acting as the backing band for said other artists, and have to some degree begun embarking on other careers. Joe Puerta has started a studio near his suburban Milwaukee home, The Exchange, where he's produced several artists including Les Lokey, Big Nick & the Cydecos, Alaria Taylor and The Good Luck Joes. Burleigh Drummond drummed for roots CCM supergroup Lost Dogs for several albums and then started a group, Tin Drum, with his wife, Mary Harris, a singer/songwriter who has worked with Pink Floyd, XTC,Stanley Clarke and Jimmy Buffett. The band has released three albums and also become a production company with such varied artists on their roster as bluesman Mo Rodgers and kids-oriented gospel act Kingdom Bound. Peter Banks, original guitarist of Yes, announced that his Original Yes Songs Tour, planned for March 2011, would be supported by Ambrosia. However, the tour did not happen because of Banks' health issues. The band appeared on the May 2, 2011 episode of Late Night with Jimmy Fallon as part of the host's "Yacht Rock 2k11" theme show, performing "Biggest Part of Me" (during the show) and "How Much I Feel" (after the formal taping, but put up on the Fallon website). They continue to tour throughout the country, with Alan Tilles (sax) or Burleigh's wife, Mary Harris (keyboards, from Tin Drum), occasionally performing with the group. Discography[edit source | editbeta] Main article: Ambrosia discography*1975: Ambrosia *1976: Somewhere I've Never Travelled *1978: Life Beyond L.A. *1980: One Eighty *1982: Road Island *1997: Anthology *2002: Ambrosia Live *2002: The essential *2003: How Much I Feel and Other Hits Band members[edit source | editbeta] Category:Bands